The use of catheters to deliver or withdraw fluids from a patient for various medical procedures is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,623 describes a pain management system that uses various embodiments of infusion catheters to deliver fluid medication from a pump, through tubing, to a wound site. With such configurations, catheter connectors are typically used to connect the catheter to various devices, such as tubing, a fluid reservoir or other fluid delivery device, and so forth. In the system of the '623 patent, a conventional Tuohy-Borst connector is used to connect the distal end of a medical tube to the proximal end of the catheter.
In addition to Tuohy-Borst connectors, various other configurations of catheter connectors are available. For example, Epimed International of Farmers Branch, Tex., U.S.A., manufactures a low profile twist-lock catheter connector known as the “Stingray™” connector. This device has axially aligned halves that twist to an open position to allow insertion of the catheter in a first half, and subsequently twist to a closed position with an audible and tactile click that indicates complete engagement with the catheter. The second half connects to a tube or other fluid delivery device for delivering fluid through the connector to the catheter. Further, between the two halves is a molded bushing that includes an inner elastomeric tube that compresses and grips the catheter when the connector is in a closed position.
During packaging, shipping, and handling of the Stingray™ connector, as well as other connectors having a similar configuration, it is important for the connector to remain in an open position because, if the connector closes, the locking jaws will stay in the closed position and will not allow the catheter to be inserted therethrough. More specifically, when the connector is in a closed position, the two halves push inward to squeeze the inner elastomeric tube over the catheter. Since, the connector is typically made of a soft plastic, the molded bushing and inner elastomeric tube can lose their strength when in the closed position. As such, even when the load is removed, the inner diameter of the elastomeric tube may be smaller, which can inhibit the catheter from being inserted easily therethrough.
Accordingly, an insert designed to keep a catheter connector, such as a Stingray™ connector, in the open position during packaging, shipping, and handling would be welcomed in the art.